1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method of aggregating and transmitting terse messages, especially terse machine to machine datagrams, commonly referred to as chirps.
2. Background of the Invention
The invention, in one embodiment, is a system and method of integrating terse messages into a pre-existing network, in this case a wireless mesh network. The terse messages occur within the context of Internet of Things (“IoT”) machine to machine (“M2M”) communications.
As networking continue to evolve, the burden on the IP packet routing infrastructure increases. Moore's law has helped with processing speed, but Moore's law is linear —O(n)- while Metcalfe's law is exponential —O(n2). As networks grow, exponential growth will overtake linear-growth systems. The growth of IoT is burgeoning and is occurring at the edge of the network. With IoT, a tipping point can occur, as the burgeoning M2M communication with cloud based services consume IP bandwidth at exponentially faster rates—both within local M2M social networks and the larger M2M social networks caused by multiple layers of publishers and subscribers.
A need exists in the art for a system and method of accommodating M2M and IoT communications within pre-existing networks without flooding the networks or decreasing their performance.